Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)
by TheElementHero
Summary: Sixteen-Year-Old Ash Ketchum often regrets turning down Scott's offer to become a Frontier Brain, and wishes he got a second chance. What if that chance is just over the horizon?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there AbilityShipping Fans! My ninja senses are telling me you want a new fanfic! Am I right?**

**BTW, this chapter might be a drag… I dunno. :P Hopefully you enjoy, and I'll try to update frequently. (No promises though) Enjoy… drumroll, please… anyone… no one… OK, I'll drum…**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

"_Congratulations Ash. You've conquered all seven of the battle facilities, and now you're a member of the Battle Frontier Hall of Fame."_

"_It's a real honour, Scott!"_

"_It would be an even bigger honour if you considered becoming one of our Frontier Brains."_

"_Um, the thing is there are so many awesome people and places I haven't even seen yet, and that means there are still so many awesome battles out there for me to win!"_

"_To tell the truth, I really wouldn't expect anything different out of you, young man."_

"…_I see. If that's your choice. But we'll always be here if you change your mind!"_

"_Good luck Ash! I hope that one day we will engage in battle once more."_

"_Wow! Thanks!"_

_And so, true to form, Ash wins the Battle Frontier in spectacular fashion, and the end of one journey marks the beginning of a new one. But the question remains: What kind of goals will Ash set for himself now?_

* * *

"Dang it Pikachu!"

"Kachu?"

16-year-old Ash Ketchum slammed his fist onto the table, cursing angrily. "Why didn't I stay? I could have had something to do… instead of this garbage."

He gestured at the crudely translated PokéDex entries scattered across the counter, each one depicting a Pokémon and a paragraph in a different language.

"Pika. Pi KaPi Chu."

"I know I was thirteen! Don't remind me of that stupid decision. "

"Chuuu…"

"I know I'm helping out Professor Oak, and it's not that I don't want to, it's just that I could be battling other trainers, or doing something exciting! This, well, isn't."

Ash sighed, picking up the computer. "I can't change the past, Pikachu, but don't you wish that there was some way we could have stayed?"

"Pikachu!" The little yellow mouse nodded furiously, and scrambled up into Ash's lap. "Pika, Chu Pi!" It smiled at the troubled boy and rubbed its head on the collar of his jacket.

"Ah, hey! That tickles! Stop it, Pikachu! Hey!"

Pikachu let out a small bolt of electricity, shocking Ash, and sending him flying into the machine behind the desk. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Pi!"

Another bolt flew through the air, aimed at Ash, and he yelped, dodging it, causing the lightning to crash into the machine and explode.

BANG

"Pikachu! How am I going to explain this to the Professor?"

"Chu?"

"It wasn't an accident! This was your fault!"

A strange humming sound filled the lab, and smoke rapidly spewed out of the smashed mechanism. Six beeps were heard, long and low, and streams of light enveloped the boy and his Pokémon.

"Pikachu!"

"Hold on, buddy! This may hurt!"

"…Pi."

"OK. This _will_ hurt. Hang on!"

Another explosion erupted from the device, torching the lab and sending the Ash flying high into the sky, Team Rocket high, with smoke and fire trailing from every inch of their bodies.

* * *

On a small island just south-east of Hoenn, a tall, gleaming tower stood overlooking a lake, reflecting the warm sunlight. This was the Battle Tower, a place that challenges your Ability in Pokémon battles. Only the best can undertake the trial of the Battle Tower, and those who can must face 69 other trainers before they can battle the 70th and final opponent.

Just as the sun peaked in the sky, a comet started to fall from the sky, eventually crashing into the woods. Then there was silence…but not for long. Seconds later, a battered Pikachu and equally-beaten boy sprinted out of the woods, pursued by an angry swarm of Beedrill.

"Run Pikachu!"

"Chu!"

The twosome dashed out of the forest and started running up the path, yelling the whole time.

"Help!"

"Pika!"

"We're sorry Beedrill! Please stop!

"KaChu!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Chuuuuuuu!"

The closest Beedrill experimentally jabbed Ash with his stinger, and as the boy yelped, it decided that stinging it was not enough of a punishment for a boy who disturbed their nest not one, not two, but THREE times! Angrily, they all raised their stingers.

It was time for revenge.

Ash put on a burst of speed, but the Pokémon honed in on him, ready to attack…

"Beedrill, stop!"

Standing on top of a rocky outcropping was a shadowed figure, backlit by the sun. It leapt into the air and landed in front of the Beedrill swarm, bushing Ash aside.

"I know he disturbed your nest many times, but he didn't do it on purpose! Please, my friends, do not pass judgment on him yet!"

The swarm hovered uncertainly over the newcomer, then, deciding to trust it, buzzed angrily back into the woods.

"Hey, thanks! Are they your Pokémon? Is that why you could control them?"

"No, I can-" The voice froze, recognizing that familiar voice, and slowly turned towards it. "A-are you… Ash?"

"Yes. How did you know?

"Ash, don't you recognize me?"

The boy stared for a moment, then a grin broke out on his face. "Hey! You're…"

* * *

***Gasps* Oh noes! I wrotes a cliff-hanger! Silly me! Weeeeeeell… not really, you can probably guess who, but if you say so in the comments, you get a free sword to poke yourself with. Here:**

**0==[]::::::::::::::::**

**Please don't forget to review! Oh and here's your ChapterFact!**

'**Some beta versions of Red and Blue list Machamp's original name as "Ju-Doh"'**

**Well, that's all. TheElementHero, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaaaaaay! To celebrate, uh, just a sec…OK, I'm not celebrating anything. BUT… I wrote a new chapter for all you eager readers! A HUGE thanks to Ability King KK for reviewing me, constructive criticism always helps! **** Oh, and two things:**

**Bear with me on my spelling and grammar skills. I'm not perfect!**

**Last chapter I forgot to add… DISCLAIMER! I don't own Pokémon. Otherwise, well, X and Y would be for DS, the plot would be longer, and there would be a new game released every month. But, for now, enjoy…**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

"_Ash, don't you recognize me?"_

_The boy stared a moment, then a grin broke out on his face. "Hey! You're …_

"…Anabel?"

"Yes! I can't believe it's been three years! Wow, your Pikachu sure has grown. Just look at him!" Anabel knelt beside Pikachu and patted its head.

"KaChu! Pi, Pika!" Pikachu waved its tail lightly, thumping the ground.

"Aw, thanks Pikachu! That's very sweet of you."

"Uh, sorry, but I can't speak Pokémon. Care to translate?"

"Oh!" Anabel blushed lightly. "Um… Pikachu said that…"

"Well?"

"Chu! Pi!"

"He said that I looked more beautiful than ever," she stated, embarrassed.

"Well, it's true!"

It was. Anabel had grown her hair longer; it now hung past her shoulders. She was lightly adorned in a version of her Salon Maiden outfit, but in lilac, with a skirt instead of trousers.

"Th-thank you. Um…"

They sat there awkwardly for a few seconds, and Pikachu began to feel uncomfortable. And when Pikachu is uncomfortable…

"CHUUUUUUUU!"

With a great electric shock, both Ash and Anabel were flung into the lake, splashing down right in the centre. This, of course, broke the tension.

"We do seem to end up in the lake a lot, don't we Ash?"

"Yeah. Well, at least this time…"

"What?"

Ash smacked the water, sending a wave over top of Anabel's head. She shouted, and in turn drenched Ash.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!"

"It was your fault for getting me first!"

"Oh yeah? Well, take this!"

Another wave sprung up, this time splashing on top of a large, smooth rock.

"Hey!" Ash stared at the 'rock'. "When did this get here?

* * *

Meanwhile, in a submarine almost two feet away from the couple…

"This is the perfect plan! It's so flawless, that even Giovanni will admire us!" A blue-haired teen spoke, his eyes glued to binoculars.

"Even the twerp can't get out of this one!" This time a woman with magenta locks giggled, her hands grasping a remote.

"First we steal that Pikachu…"

"Then the kid who talks to Pokémon!"

"Meowth! Then, we dispose of the twerp and bring them to da boss! We get rewarded, and for the first time we can actually have lunch… Meowth!"

The three sighed, each one picturing a banquet of delicious, simmering food.

"A real meal," drooled the boy.

"With real meat!" whispered the girl.

"And fish, Meowth!"

Each of them would have daydreamed longer, but an image on the video screen snapped them to attention.

"The twerp sees us! What do we do?"

"Calm down, James! We just have to sink down into the bottom, and sneak away! Watch and learn."

"Are you sure Jessie?"

"Yes!" she snapped. "Just keep watching the twerps!"

Carefully she pressed the big red button…

And the sub shot backwards and smashed into the edge of the lake.

"Gah!"

Ash flew backwards and crashed into Anabel, splashing into the bottom of lake. When he came up, he spit out a mouthful of water.

"Who did that?"

Three figures crawled from the smoking craft, one Pokémon and two humans. They stood on top of the submarine and shouted,

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it… oh for Pete's sake, Jessie, stop posing! The twerp's heard this a million times! He's not going to notice if we don't do the thing with the rose, OK?"

"Who's Pete? Someone I should know about?!"

"Noooooo. " James face-palmed in exasperation. "Forget it. Just steal that Pikachu!"

"My pleasure. Go, Seviper!"

"Get 'em Cacnea!"

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu leapt into the air and released a shock wave at the two Pokémon, sending them flying backwards into their owners. The electric Pokémon then landed lightly on Ash's shoulder, grinning happily.

"Grrr… OK, Seviper, use poison fang on the little twerp!"

"Pikachu! Protect Anabel!" Pikachu leaped up in front of the fangs and braced itself, taking a direct hit to the stomach and splashing into the water.

"Pikachu! Get up, buddy! Use volt tackle on Seviper!"

"Chuuuuuuuu!"

"Not going to happen! Cacnea, use pin missile!"

"Cac Cac Cacnea!" Silvery barbs shot out of the Pokémon's arms, each one whistling towards Pikachu. Ash yelled, and Pikachu struggled to dodge the attack, but his fur was waterlogged and drenched in mud.

"Pi! Pika pi!

All of a sudden, the missiles stopped, reversed, and blasted Team Rocket. There was an explosion, followed by five figures rapidly ascending into the sky.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Ash sighed, and turned to Anaabel. "Did you…?"

She nodded. "Yes. I released Espeon underwater and to it to use Psychic on the pin missiles. I knew that Pikachu couldn't dodge it, so I decided to help it. Oh, and Pikachu, thank you for protecting me. That was very brave."

"Chu! Pika…" Pikachu blushed and scratched its head, embarrassed.

Ash smiled. "Oh, well, since you are the frontier _maiden_, I should protect you! I am Ash, fearless knight of Salon Maiden Anabel! Beware my might, Team Rocket!"

Anabel giggled. "Thanks, Ash." _Maybe he _does_ have feelings…_

* * *

**Aww, how sweet! I gave you some AbilityShipping! This chapter was just a bit of filler, with a hint of what Team Rocket is up to.**

**Please don't forget to review! This time, you get a thumbs up!**

**(^ - ^)b**

**And here's your ChapterFact!**

"**Deoxys was the first Pokémon to have its own unique battle music in-game."**

**Well, that's it! Keep on reading! TheElementHero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gasp! Another chapter?! That's unthinkable! Astounding! Wow! This can't be real! …Well, it is, so get ready for more adventures with Ash, Anabel, and Team Rocket! **

**But before we begin…**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, I NO OWN!**

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Ash smiled. "Oh, well, since you are the frontier maiden, I should protect you! I am Ash, fearless knight of Salon Maiden Anabel! Beware my might, Team Rocket!"_

_Anabel giggled. "Thanks, Ash." __**Maybe he does have feelings…**_

* * *

Ash sipped his tea, and shivered. Pulling his towel a bit closer around him, he anxiously waited for Anabel to return. She had said she was going to grab her other Pokémon, but that should have only taken five minutes, and it had almost been an hour! What happened?

Anabel peered nervously around the corner at Ash, heart pounding. _I can't believe it! He came back, whether by accident or not, and I can finally see him again._

Ash turned, and stared out the windows of Anabel's house, his face lit dramatically by the setting sun, Pikachu resting by his feet. Sitting like that made him look, well…

_He's so handsome. Three years have really changed him. He's more mature, more intelligent, and so much more caring! No wonder I fell for him._

Trying once again to slip into the room, Anabel slid around the corner, but then darted back. _It's no use. I've been out here for nearly an hour, yet I still can't muster the courage to talk to him! Why, though?_

"Anabel, I can see your reflection in the glass. You can come in, you know."

The girl jumped, and blushed. "O-oh. Sorry Ash! I didn't know you could see me…"

"it's OK. Why were you hiding? It's perfectly fine to come in, it's not like I need privacy."

"Uh, I was nervous about, um, well…"

Ash stared curiously. "Why were you nervous?"

She replied in whisper, "…Y-you."

"Me? Why? You know me, Anabel! We battled together! You don't have to be scared to talk to me. I'll _always_ be listening to you, OK?"

"OK…" _He doesn't get it, does he? Ah well…_

Ash stood up, and stretched. "Well, it's only seven. D'you want to go get some dinner?"

Anabel froze. _Did he just ask me out? What do I do?_ "Uh…"

He grinned. "That's a yes! C'mon, where do you want to go? There's that place down the road in the village that makes really great spaghetti, but on the other side there's…

* * *

Anabel walked, stunned, beside a smiling Ash, his one hand carrying the leftovers from _Blaziken's Barbeque Steakhouse_, the other…

_He's holding my hand! I can't believe that three years ago this sensitive, caring guy was so klutzy and oblivious!_

"Are you OK Anabel? You look kind of flushed."

"N-no, it's just the heat. Thanks, though."

"You sure? I could get my Swellow to fly us back."

"I'm fine."

The stars shone brightly overhead, the crescent moon smiling upon the couple. Ash turned to Anabel and beamed at her. "Isn't the night beautiful?"

"Yeah. It is."

"Almost as beautiful as you-"

They both froze, an awkward silence building between them. Finally, Anabel broke it. "D-do you mean it, Ash? Really?"

Ash thought a moment, then said uncertainly, "Yeah…"

Anabel blushed. "Thank you. I never knew you thought that…"

Ash dropped her hand, and a pleading look came over his face. "Anabel…"

"Yes?"

"Can… can I try to read your heart again?" He stared earnestly at her. "I need to know how you feel about me!"

She nodded hesitantly, and he locked eyes with her, trying to feel what she did, trying to sense her emotions…

* * *

_There was fondness for Pokémon, her friends, a sisterly love._

_There was sadness for herself, a sadness that could be called loneliness, as she was the youngest of the Battle Frontier._

_There was hatred of Team Rocket, a fury directed at them because they would dare to take Pokémon away from their rightful trainers._

_There was a longing for someone strong enough to actually reach her at the top of the Battle Tower, a longing to actually battle someone of equal strength._

_There was hope that one day she could travel to somewhere else than Hoenn, to explore new regions and catch new Pokémon._

_And then there was love. A love for her knight, her protector, her hero, and her champion. It was love for someone who left her life three years ago and never came back. Love for…_

* * *

Ash drew back, startled, then wrapped his arms around Anabel and embraced her.

"Ash!" She jerked back, then hugged him, overjoyed that he finally understood.

"I never knew you felt that way about me," murmured Ash. "I never would have left."

"Ash…"

"Anabel…"

The stars looked down on the couple, smiling upon the dawn of a new relationship, seeming to be even brighter than ever.

* * *

**Wow. That was fast. But… the story isn't over yet! Team Rocket still has to pull their usual tricks! Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism helps a lot! If you do, you get a bunny!**

**(\_(\**

**(=' .')**

**(,(')(')**

**Just imagine him put together. Here is your ChapterFact!**

**Every Spinda has a unique pattern of spots. In-game, there are exactly 4,294,967,296 possible outcomes (Not counting shiny). **

**Thank you for your support! Pokémon forever! **** TheElementHero**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! TIME TO PARTY!**

**OK, don't party yet, first read and review, THEN party. Thanks to all of you for reading this story! It really helps to keep me motivated. Again, bear with my spelling and grammar, they're NOT perfect. Now, please enjoy… **

**DISCLAIMER: *crosses fingers* Of course I own Pokémon! OK, not really, but I can dream.**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Ash drew back, startled, then wrapped his arms around Anabel and embraced her._

"_Ash!" She jerked back, then hugged him, overjoyed that he finally understood._

"_I never knew you felt that way about me," murmured Ash. "I never would have left."_

"_Ash…"_

"_Anabel…"_

_The stars looked down on the couple, smiling upon the dawn of a new relationship, seeming to be even brighter than ever._

* * *

Ash yawned, and pushed back the covers. The guest room was lit with sunshine, and the warm air flowed into the room through the open window.

"Good morning Pikachu!"

"Pika!" The electric mouse sat up sleepily, and hopped onto the window ledge. "Chu pi, Pika KaChu!" It pointed out at Anabel, who was sitting on the edge of the lake, stroking her Espeon.

"Right! Here," Ash said, as he threw on his clothes, "go down to the lake and tell her I'm going out, OK? But DON'T tell her anything else. Got it?"

"Chu!" Pikachu did a mock salute, and scampered out the door towards Anabel.

_Great. Now to sneak out the back…_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a secret hideout somewhere very far away…

A stocky man slammed his fist on the table. "Fools! I told you to get that Pikachu and the girl! Her abilities are _crucial_ to the plan!"

James raised a hand, and said, "But sir-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!"

"It wasn't our fault-" began Jessie.

"It was! _You_ let them get away, _you_ wrecked the submarine, and _you_ almost ruined our chances of making this plan work!"

For once in a very long time Team Rocket had nothing to say.

"Then again, I said _almost_. I'm going to give you a second chance. Here's what you do…"

After a moment of whispering Team Rocket broke apart, a grin etched on their faces.

"Leave it to us boss! Meowth!"

* * *

Ash shrugged off his jacket, throwing it onto his bed and placed his package on the table. _I just need to hide it, and I'll be done. I hope Pikachu did what I told him to do…_

Carefully he sat down and began to work, picking up his pen. _Here goes nothing…_

Pikachu carefully crept through the forest, moving as quietly as possible. It was hiding, trying to stay away from-

"Gotcha!" A pair of hands swept Pikachu up into their arms, and Pikachu grinned. It was caught again. Then again, that was what Ash had told it to do, and Pikachu was actually enjoying playing hide and seek.

"Wow. It's almost time for lunch. I'd better head back." Anabel placed Pikachu on the ground and turned towards her home, but a sudden noise stopped her.

BANG

"W-what was that?"

BANG

"Espeon, my friend! Please come out!

BANG

Espeon burst from its Pokéball, letting out a shrill cry.

BANG

"Stay beside me now, please. I fear that something is happening to the forest.

BOOM

A final crash echoed through the woods, then the area filled with an unnatural silence. No sound was heard, nothing at all.

"W-what happened? Pikachu, Espeon, be sure to-"

A shadow loomed out of the forest, cutting off Anabel's voice. It was a Pokémon, but the shadows made it impossible to see what it was.

"Espeon, Pikachu! Use Psychic and Volt Tackle!"

Both Pokémon leapt at the shadow, but the attacks seemed to miss.

"W-what?"

"Darkrai," hissed an unknown voice, "use hypnosis!"

A beam shot out of the Pokémon, and Pikachu and Espeon dropped to the ground, unmoving. "Now use nightmare!"

Shadows rushed out of Darkrai, afflicting the two Pokémon with emotions of fear, causing them to writhe in pain.

"Stop it!" Anabel doubled over, hands clutched to her temples. "Go away! You're causing them too much pain!"

"Again!"

Anabel screamed, the emotions coming from the injured Pokémon hitting her mind like thorns. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?!"

"Once more!"

This time the girl dropped to the ground, barely conscious, the pain affecting her greatly.

So great was the pain that she did not feel the Darkrai lift her into the air.

She did not see the trainer controlling Darkrai lift out a communicator with an "R" embellished on it.

She did not know that somewhere far away Team Rocket was one step closer to fulfilling its plans.

* * *

**Oooooh, scary! Not really. :P Kudos to you if you review this chapter! This is basically the chapter where things start to happen. Soon you will find out:**

**What Ash is doing**

**What happens to Anabel**

**And what Team Rocket is doing**

**If you review, you get a smiley face!**

**6(^ v ^) 9**

**You can say hi to people!**

**Here is your ChapterFact!**

"**Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee are the only Pokemon that weren't previously related, then later gained a shared pre-evolution"**

**Keep on reading! TheElementHero**


	5. Chapter 5

**Achievement Unlocked! Chapter Five Get! Thank you to all of my readers, I hope that you stick with me to the end! In this chapter, you get:**

**Excitement!**

**Bravery!**

**And a look at what Team Rocket is up to! And…**

**DISCLAIMER: …The usual. As always. **

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Anabel screamed, the emotions coming from the injured Pokémon hitting her mind like thorns. "Stop it! Why are you doing this?!"_

"_Once more!"_

_This time the girl dropped to the ground, barely conscious, the pain affecting her greatly. _

_So great was the pain that she did not feel the Darkrai lift her into the air. _

_She did not see the trainer controlling Darkrai lift out a communicator with an "R" embellished on it._

_She did not know that somewhere far away Team Rocket was one step closer to fulfilling its plans._

* * *

Ash scribbled the last word with a flourish, suspending his pen over a sheet of paper filled with words. What he had been working on all afternoon was finally done, and was ready to show Anabel. Glancing out the window, he called loudly, "Pikachu! Come here, buddy!"

He waited, but no one came. "Pikachu! Hey! I'm done!"

Still no answer. Frowning, Ash pushed back his chair and flung open the door, sprinting down to the lake and into the woods.

_Something happened. I know it, and that means that something could have happened to …her. I have to find Pikachu! I have to find them, and fast!_

Breaking into an all-out run, he slid onto the path and dashed, scanning the undergrowth for yellow fur, for her lilac hair, anything that could help his find them.

Then he saw it.

Pikachu and Espeon lay in the mud, unconscious, clearly unable to fight. Thorns were buried in their fur, and wounds were visible all along their bodies.

"Who did this? Where's Anabel?"

As if he could hear his masters voice, Pikachu struggled to get up. "Chu…Pika…" It lifted an arm, then fell down to the ground again.

"I have to get you to the Pokémon Centre! But Espeon…" _I don't have its Pokéball, and I don't know if I can carry two Pokémon! _Bending down, he stroked the violet fur that was so much like its owner's, and made his decision.

_I'll do it. I have to save them both, in the same way I have to save her!_

Ash hoisted the Pokémon over his shoulders, and began his trek out of the forest, and into safety.

* * *

The shadowed man stepped into the office, carrying the unconscious girl in his arms. "I have her. Now let me see the reward."

The one behind the desk nodded, and pulled out a premier ball. "Here. Take it, you've earned it. Now go and prepare the next task."

"Thank you, Giovanni. I will." He placed the girl on chair, facing Giovanni, picked up the Pokéball and left with the passing comment, "Though I must warn you that the boy Ketchum is good. Very good. Once he even defeated my Darkrai. Do _not_ take him lightly."

"That doesn't concern you. Just leave."

"Very well." He bowed, and shut the door without a sound.

* * *

Ash fidgeted on the bench, anxiously trying to think of a way to find Anabel. _How? I can't track anything that's so far gone! There's no way, unless…_

Inspiration hit him, and he sat up with a jolt. _Aura! That would leave a residual trail, and would lead me to Anabel! But, wait… I don't have Sir Aaron's gloves. I can't channel without them, and they're in Sinnoh, with Riley. There's no way to get them to me, unless…_

Ash ran over to the Videophone, opened the phonebook, and scrolled through the list. _Rhan, Rhuto, Rieta, Rilay, Riley! There! Now to call him._

A loud buzzing sound was heard once, twice, three times.

_Please pick up, please pick up, please-_

"Hello?"

"Riley! Hey! This is Ash."

"I can see that. What's going on?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Look, you haven't called me in almost a year, and now in the middle of summer, your free time, you call me all of a sudden right on a Saturday, when you are supposed to be helping Professor Oak." He paused for breath, and added, "That, and I can read your aura."

"Oh. OK, the reason I called is… IneedtoborrowSirAaron'sgloves."

Riley blinked. "What?"

"I. Need. To Borrow. Sir Aaron's. Gloves! And fast! I promise to give them back! Just let me use them for a week! Please, Riley! Someone's life may be in danger! Send them over! You can't just say no!"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't say no. Here, I'll send over a Pokémon holding them, but you have to send it back once you have the gloves, OK?"

"Got it!"

A few seconds later a humming sound emitted from the computer, and Pokéball rolled out of the bottom, like a slot machine prize. Quickly, Ash opened the Pokéball, releasing a Lucario.

"Lucario!"

"OK, give me the gloves, and I have to send you back."

The Pokémon nodded, dropped the item it was carrying, and leapt back into the ball. Ash picked up both things, sending the Pokéball back but keeping the item for himself.

Pulling apart the package revealed a pair of black gloves, with a gold pattern on the back. Quickly, he pulled them on and tried to sense the different auras around him.

* * *

_Many colours. Reds, Blues, Greens, Yellows… too many to count. Ash focused his mind, trying to draw out __her__ aura, the essence of her feelings. Nothing… except…_

_A faint lilac trail dwindled into the forest, and up into the sky._

_It was her. The Maiden._

_Her knight was coming._

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaay! One more down! Soon Ash will come face-to-face with the owner of the Darkrai… who might be obvious; he might be a bit OOC. Don't worry, next time you get to see what happens to The Maiden! Don't forget to review! If you do, you get a heart!**

**( 'v' )**

** V **

**Thanks for reading! You deserve a ChapterFact!**

"**All official Koffing art shows it smiling. However, all official Weezing art depicts it frowning"**

**Keep reading, my friends! TheElementHero**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prepare for writing!**

**Written in dim lighting!**

**To protect the 'net from devastation!**

**To unite all shippers within our nation!**

**To denounce the evils of people who flame!**

**To extend our reach to reviews that came!**

**TheElementHero!**

**The Computer!**

**Team Ability, blast off at the speed of light!**

**Review us now, or prepare to fight!**

**(=^.^=) Meow! That's right!**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Many colours. Reds, Blues, Greens, Yellows… too many to count. Ash focused his mind, trying to draw out her aura, the essence of her feelings. Nothing… except…_

_A faint lilac trail dwindled into the forest, and up into the sky._

_It was her. The Maiden._

_Her knight was coming._

* * *

Anabel struggled to breathe, to remember, to live. _What happened? The last thing I remember was finding Pikachu, and the noises, and… then what? Why can't I remember?_

"So, you're awake. That's good."

Anabel flinched, almost tipping her chair backwards. "H-hey!"

The man stood, revealing himself to be quite tall, with thick-set arms, oily black hair, and a wicked grin. "I am Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket."

_That's right! There was a Darkrai, and the move Nightmare… _She shuddered, remembering the pain that the Pokémon had gone through trying to protect her. _I am sorry, my friends._

"What do you want me for?" Anabel glared at him, furious. "I'm not going to co-operate just because you say I have to."

Giovanni grinned evilly. "Oh, but you don't have a choice. Heh…"

* * *

Ash sprinted along the trail, fingering the six Pokéballs on his belt. _Hopefully I have the right Pokémon to defeat whoever took Anabel. They will pay!_

Using Sir Aaron's gloves, he followed the traces of her aura, which was getting increasingly stronger, to the base a mountain.

_Mount Chimney… _

* * *

Giovanni pulled out a bag and poured it on the desk. Inside were many smooth, coal-black stones. Each one seemed to radiate energy so evil that Anabel couldn't bear to come closer because of the screams echoing in her head.

"Do you know what these are?"

She shook her head, worried. "No."

"Nightmare stones. Each one is capable of putting anything, humans, Pokémon, plants… anything, into a state where they can no longer think, because in their mind they are living their worst nightmare. Such a shame that they respond willingly to anything said while they are unconscious!"

Anabel froze, realising what those tiny stones could do. "No way…"

Giovanni nodded. "Yes. Well, not yet, but once _you_ make them active, Team Rocket can do anything! We would be unstoppable! And it's all thanks to Tobias here."

Tobias smiled pleasantly at the pair, leaning on the doorframe. "Hello, Anabel. You may not know me, but I indeed know who you are! _Salon Maiden_ Anabel, to be precise.

"I do know you. You're the winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference, in Sinnoh! I saw Ash battle your Darkrai and win, but your Latios took down the rest of his Pokémon. Why are you working for Team Rocket?"

He grinned. "They promised to reward me with _this_, for one day's use of my Darkrai! Isn't that great?" He held up the Premier Ball, explaining, "That's Latias. She'll make a fine companion for my Latios, won't she?"

"But the nightmare stones! Why did you give them to Giovanni? He's going to take over all the regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh… even Un-"

"That's enough!" Tobias had lost his cheerful attitude, and was glaring at Anabel. "I know what I'm doing, and don't you dare interfere!" He stepped out and slammed the door, hard.

* * *

Ash dashed out of the cavern, squinting in the harsh light. "Whoa…" The hidden trail had led him to a crater with 30-foot high sides, and a shiny steel building in the centre. "That's huge…"

Hurrying, he pulled a Pokéball off his belt, thinking, _The first Team Rocket Grunt I see is going to get it! _Rushing up to the door, Ash kicked it with all his might, and…

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Stupid door! Argh!" He hopped on one foot, trying to ease the pain. After a minute it subsided, and he glanced around for a handle.

"Hm? A keypad. What if the code was…" Ash entered in 1234567890, and to his surprise, the door slid open. "Wow. Team Rocket grunts are actually dumber than I thought!"

Racing down the corridor, Ash slid into the next corner, and froze.

A Team Rocket grunt was staring right at him.

"Hey you! What are you doing?"

Without responding, Ash threw his Pokéball, releasing…

"Torkoal!"

Recovering from shock, the grunt shouted, "Go, Vileplume! Use stun spore!"

"Plume!"

"Blast it away with fire blast, Torkoal!"

"Tor...KOAL!"

The fire-type launched a ball of fire at the Vileplume, torching it and sending it flying backwards into its trainer.

"Vileplume, no!"

Without stopping to take his prize money, Ash dashed on, searching for Anabel's aura. The trail led him along an aisle, up a flight of stairs, and then…

Disappeared.

"Anabel! Anabel!"

"Looking for someone, Ash?"

Ash spun on his heel, facing the voice, Pokéball at the ready.

"Tobias."

* * *

**Oooh, a battle is coming! You also got to see what Team Rocket is doing! Did you like my theme song? Don't forget to review! If you do, you get a Pokéball!**

**(-o-)**

**Here's your ChapterFact!**

"**If Kanto's landscape were made to fit that of modern-day Japan, Saffron City occupies the space where Tokyo should be"**

**Read on, my friends! TheElementHero**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm baaaaaack! No motto this time, though. A few things…**

**1. A big thank you to Giraffekid 11, Ability King KK, and ultimateCCC for reviewing! Every little bit counts!**

**2. Ash's Ninetails DOES NOT have any connection to the anime, because Torkoal is really slow, and speed is kind of more important. Got it?**

**3. Ever wondered about the title? And… I'll leave it at that.**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Ash dashed on, searching for Anabel's aura. The trail led him along an aisle, up a flight of stairs, and then…_

_Disappeared._

"_Anabel! Anabel!"_

"_Looking for someone, Ash?"_

_Ash spun on his heel, facing the voice, Pokéball at the ready._

"_Tobias."_

* * *

Anabel glared a Giovanni. "Why do you need me? My Abilities don't help me 'activate' anything. I don't have any special powers!"

The man shook his head. "No, it's not your abilities. We need _two_ people, ones with contrasting auras. One with the fiery aura, one with the cold. You're the cold, Anabel. The strongest one in the region. When the fiery aura reacts with the cold, energy is released, enough to power up the Nightmare Stones. Of course, there is danger of the fiery 'melting' the cold, but that's not important once the stones are powered up."

"Who's the fiery aura? One of your grunts? Tobias?"

Giovanni grinned triumphantly. "Ash Ketchum."

* * *

Ash glared at Tobias. "You! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Sinnoh!"

"Times change, Ash. That was two years ago! Now, I'm back in my home region, Hoenn!" He smirked. "Of course, I'll bet that you're still sore about losing to me in the Lily of the Valley Conference. How about we have a rematch? I'll even make things easier for you; you can use six Pokémon, I'll use three. That will make it even."

"Hey! Are you implying that I can't beat all six of your Pokémon?"

"Yes. Now, are you going to battle or not?"

Ash grimaced, then yelled, "Bring it!"

Tobias grabbed a Pokéball from under his cloak and threw it, shouting, "Come out, Darkrai!" The pitch-black Pokémon burst from the ball, hovering over the field.

"Darkari," it hissed menacingly.

"Alright! Go, Donphan!" Donphan appeared in a flash of blinding white light, trunk flailing in the air. It growled at the Darkrai and lowered its horns.

"Donphan!"

"Darkrai," Tobais yelled, "Use Dark Pulse!"

Darkrai shuddered, then roared, a wave of black energy sweeping towards Donphan.

"Donphan, counter with Rollout!"

Donphan curled into a ball and launched itself through the energy, colliding with Darkai and sending it flying backwards into the ground.

"Darkrai! Stand up and use Double Team!"

The dark-type vibrated with increasing speed, creating residual images where it had been.

"Now use faint attack!"

"Donphan! Use Defence Curl!"

Donphan braced itself, tightening its muscles. "Don… PHAN!" Not a moment later Darkrai collided with it, both struggling for dominance.

"Donphan! Slam!"

"Darkrai! Quick Attack!"

Donphan roared, and collided with Darkrai's midriff, pushing as hard as it could. Darkrai spun as a blur and smacked into Donphan, causing the armour Pokémon to fly backwards into the ground, howling.

"Use Earthquake, Donphan!"

Donphan roared, then stomped its feet, churning up the ground and creating a massive shockwave that knocked Darkrai high into the air.

"Alright Donphan, now use rollout once more!"

"PHAN!"

"Hypnosis, now!"

A pulsing beam of light emitted from Darkrai, enveloping Donphan and stopping it in its tracks. Swaying, Donphan tried to stay awake, then crashed to the ground.

"Donphan! Get up!"

"Dream Eater, Darkrai!"

Darkrai seemed to grin wickedly, and swooped down over Donphan, leeching life form it. Donphan began to toss and turn, letting out roars of pain.

"Donphan! Please fight!"

"…phan…" It fought to get up, but Tobias just smirked.

"Finish it with dark pulse."

"KRAI!" Black energy once again emanated from the dark-type, waves crashing into the weakened ground-type. With no energy left to resist, Donphan crashed to the ground, knocked out.

"Donphan! No!"

Tobias grinned triumphantly at Ash. "I win. Send out your next Pokémon, or my Darkrai will be forced to do the unspeakable…"

"Yeah?" Ash glared at him, hands balled into fists. "What are you going to do, huh?"

"This. Darkrai, Nightmare!"

* * *

Anabel screamed, clutching her temples. Pain was lashing against the inside of her head, threatening to cause her to black out. _N-no! I can't, I have to warn Ash, I have to get away, I have to…_ She screamed again, the move Nightmare radiating even stronger than before.

"Stop! Please!"

Giovanni frowned, and pulled out a communicator. "Tobias, stop. She'll be useless if her aura is damaged."

"I'm just showing Ash what will happen if he loses. This is only a teaser. But…" He waved his hand, and Anabel slumped back, barely conscious. "See that Ash? If you lose, you get the same treatment as her! Got it?"

Back on the battlefield, Ash gulped. _Do I really have what it takes to save Anabel? Can I even save myself?_

* * *

**Gah. I hate writing battle scenes. They're sooooo hard to write, at least for me. I apologize this is so late… battle scenes.**

**Don't forget to review! If you do, you get…. Uh… a box?**

**Yeah, it's lame. I'm running out of ideas! Help!**

**Here is your ChapterFact!**

"**Every major team/group in the main games have had at least one of their members use Zubat and/or one of its evolutionary family."**

**Peace out! TheElementHero**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Yeah!**

**Sorry about the weekend. No Wi-Fi!**

**OK, so things have changed. Ninetails is now Torkal, because everyone is questioning about it. If you're new, ignore this.**

**And, no, Ash does not have a legendary. Seriously? It feels way better if you take down one with regular Pokémon; legendries kind of ruin the excitement.**

**Also… Battle scenes. LONG battle scenes. Updates may not be as frequent until the battle is done. And… DISCLAIMER: I don't own. *cries***

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Tobias waved his hand, and Anabel slumped back, barely conscious. "See that Ash? If you lose, you get the same treatment as her! Got it?"_

_Back on the battlefield, Ash gulped. Do I really have what it takes to save Anabel? Can I even save myself?_

* * *

Ash glared at Tobias's Darkrai, trying to choose which Pokémon to send out. _Dark types are weak to… um… bug? Or was it psychic? Gah! I wish I paid more attention to Brock back when I was travelling with him!_

"Choose, Ash!" Tobias shouted." Or do you give up?"

"Never! Alright, Swellow! I choose you!"

A blinding eruption of light swept onto the field, and the flying-type burst out, shaking its feathers proudly.

"Swellow!"

"Alright, start off with agility!"

"Low! Swell… LOW!"

Swellow flapped its wings, hovering off the ground, moving faster and faster until it became a blur.

"Now use Air Slash!"

"Dodge it Darkrai, and follow up with Ominous Wind!"

"Krai!"

"Swell!"

Swellow lunged at Darkrai, wingtips slashing across Darkrai's body. Darkrai roared, then blew out a harsh purple stream of wind, tossing Swellow around in the air.

"Swellow! Hold on, and use Wing Attack!"

Swellow struggled against the wind, desperately flailing around to try and hit Darkrai. The dark-type let out another Ominous Wind, flinging Swellow high into the air.

"Use Aerial Ace!"

The bird streaked down, slashing its beak across Darkrai, then flew back to Ash's side to recover.

"What? How did you hit my Darkrai? That's not possible!" Tobias stepped back in shock. "Why did that attack land?"

Ash grinned. "Duh. Aerial Ace never misses. It always hits target, if possible."

"Why you little… finish his pathetic Pokémon with Dark Pulse!"

Darkrai hovered a foot off the ground, and began to draw in energy. "Dar…" Black pulses of darkness shot out, knocking Swellow to the ground, out cold.

"No! Swellow!"

Tobias sighed dramatically. "Oh, poor Ash lost a Pokémon! He only has four left! Come on, Ketchum, I'm waiting to kick your sorry butt."

"Don't rush me!" Ash knelt down beside Swellow, and lightly tapped it with a Pokéball. "Return." The boy stood up, glaring at Tobias. "Your stupid Darkrai is going down. My next Pokémon will definitely win! Go, Septile!"

The green lizard exploded into the battle ground, narrowing its eyes at Darkrai. "Sceptile…"

Tobias grinned. "Bringing out the old rivalry, huh? Well, this won't end like last time. Now, start with Faint Attack!"

Darkrai vanished, leaving behind a cloud of mist, smacking into Sceptile from behind. "Krai!"

Sceptile face-planted into the floor, and came up growling. "Scept! Tile Sce…" It raised its arms threateningly.

"Leaf Storm! Now!"

A whirlwind of leaves shot out of Sceptile's arms, slashing towards Darkrai.

Tobias chuckled. "Haze." Darkrai blew out a stream of frosty air, freezing the leaves in their tracks, where they dropped to the ground, immobile.

"Why you… Agility! Sceptile, do it!"

"Not a chance! Haze, again!"

Once more the freezing air coated the field, and the moment it touched Sceptile the grass-type started to move slower and slower, struggling to use Agility.

"What?" Ash glared fiercely. "Why isn't Agility working?"

"Haze sets all stat changes back to zero. No matter how many times you try to use Agility, Darkrai will always block it. It's useless to keep trying."

"No way!" Ash stared onto the field, calculating a strategy. _C'mon… I have to beat his Darkrai! Have to! But Sceptile doesn't know any super-effective attacks… wait, is bug super-effective or not?_

Armed with this new knowledge, Ash yelled out to Sceptile, "Agility!"

"That won't work. Haze now, Dark-"

"X-Scissor!"

Sceptile streaked across the field, making use of its newfound speed. As the effects of Haze began to set, it crossed its leaf blades, roaring as it slashed across Darkrai.

"Darkrai! No!"

Darkrai fell to the ground with a thump, unconscious. Three consecutive battles had worn away at it, and with that last super-effective move, it was down and out.

"Ketchum… you'll pay!" Tobias thrust his hand under his cloak, pulling out two Pokéballs. "I will defeat you with these two! I promise, Ketchum, you and your friend will pay!"

* * *

**Yaaay! Sorry if this is dragging, at most it will be two more. Really sorry!**

**Don't forget to review! If you do, you get a star!**

**v**

**Here is your ChapterFact!**

"**There is no attack that increases a Pokemon's accuracy (not counting Acupressure; it raises a random stat)"**

**Thanks for sticking with this all the way! TheElementHero  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! I'm back!**

**Battle scenes… TAKING FOREVER! So sorry.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, especially (this is going to be long) ultimateCCC, Giraffekid11, Deoxys, Ability King KK, WhiteEagle1985, and an anonymous user. Reviews are great ways to show constructive criticism, and I'm so glad that you guys are sticking with my story. It really fuels me on and makes me try to get the chapters out faster. Again, THANK YOU ALL!**

**Just to answer the anonymous user's comment, yes, but that is a Gen V move, and I don't dislike that Gen, but I don't support it either. It was cool, having animated Pokémon and all, but the second was unnecessary. Honestly, I like good 'ol Red and Blue. So, no, I'm not including Gen V.**

**But you didn't come to hear me rant. May I present…**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Sceptile streaked across the field, making use of its newfound speed. As the effects of Haze began to set, it crossed its leaf blades, roaring as it slashed across Darkrai._

"_Darkrai! No!"_

_Darkrai fell to the ground with a thump, unconscious. Three consecutive battles had worn away at it, and with that last super-effective move, it was down and out._

"_Ketchum… you'll pay!" Tobias thrust his hand under his cloak, pulling out two Pokéballs. "I will defeat you with these two! I promise, Ketchum, you and your friend will pay!"_

* * *

Tobias gripped one of the Pokéballs, thrusting it out at Ash. "This one has defeated yours before. It will again! Go, Latios!"

Latios cried happily, soaring out of his* Pokéball. Catching sight of Sceptile, he narrowed his eyes menacingly, crying out again, but this time in a threatening tone.

"Ah, you recognize him, don't you. Well, as things are going the same way as last time, start off with Giga Impact! Now, Latios!"

"Ti!" The Eon Pokémon streaked towards Sceptile, slamming into the grass-type and sending it flying backwards "Os! Latios!"

Sceptile struggled to its feet, wincing at the massive damage it just suffered. "…Tile…"

"Hang on, Sceptile! Use Leaf Blade!"

"Dodge, Latios!"

Latios shot upwards, avoiding Sceptile's attack. He grinned, crying "Lati! Os!" Sceptile growled, struggling to stay on its feet.

"Tile… Scept!"

"Latios, use Luster Purge!"

A beam of light streaked towards Sceptile, colliding with it and creating a small explosion that flung it high into the air.

"Come on Sceptile! Abosrb!"

Balls of energy shot out of Sceptile, and when they reached Latios, they turned a bright yellow, shooting back towards the grass type as he landed.

Latios faltered, slowing himself down, then growled, "Latios…"

"Finish it Latios! Use Draco Meteor!"

Latios cried out, and the light darkened. A ray of energy landed on Sceptile, seemingly harmless. Ash grinned. "That's all it does? So much for the ultimate dragon mov-"

Massive chunks of blazing rock materialized, smashing into Sceptile and burying it completely. Latios cried again, this time summoning a ball of fire to blast away the rocks.

When the smoke cleared, Sceptile lay on the floor, battered and bruised, and knocked out.

"Sceptile!"

Tobias grinned, panting. "Great, Latios. You showed them."

Latios smiled, folding his wings. "Tios!"

Ash held out Sceptile's Pokéball, calling out, "Return." When the flash of red light was absorbed, he grabbed one of two untouched Pokéballs, gripping it tightly.

"Send it out, Ash. You can't beat me. Let it fall to my Latios's power! I bet I won't even have to use my last Pokémon."

"You… I'll show you! Go, Torkoal!"

"Koal!"

Torkoal plodded forwards, letting out a huff of steam. "Tork!"

"Latios! Use Draco Meteor, once more!"

Again the meteors streaked down, but they merely glanced off Torkoal's shell. It snorted, showing off that it wasn't hurt at all.

"What? That's the strongest dragon move! How?"

Ash grinned; glad he finally knew something Tobias didn't. "Uh, duh, Draco Meteor harshly reduces your special attack. And when you combine that with my Torkoal's high defences… barely any damage."

"Well, then we'll use physical attacks! Latios, Zen Headbutt!"

Latios's forehead glowed, and he launched himself at Torkoal. "LATIOS!"

"Torkoal, use Heat Wave!"

Torkoal let out a blast of heat, the shimmering waves rolling towards Latios. Latios grimaced, but kept charging, slamming into Torkoal's shell.

"No good! Torkoal's high defences will get us through this! Now, use Inferno!"

The fire-type roared, a massive fireball rushing towards Latios, sparks shooting off and pinwheeling into the air. Latios struggled to dodge, reversing as fast as he could, but the fire was faster, crashing into him and sending him down to the ground, flames burning across his body.

"Latios! Get up!"

Latios struggled against the burns, trying to ignore the continuous damage he was taking. With a final try, he heaved a pulse of darkness at Torkoal, where the blackness hovered around it, shrouding it from sight.

"What is that?" Ash stared at the mass of energy hovering around Torkoal. "It's not doing anything…"

Tobias frowned. "That's Memento. It lowers your attack and special attack, but make the user faint… Latios would only have used that if it was going to lose anyways…" He stared at the fallen dragon. "Good job, Latios. Don't worry, your sacrifice will not be in vain."

Tobias tugged out another Pokéball. "You're doing well," he commented, returning Latios to his Pokéball. "Much better than I expected. But that ends now."

Tobias clutched the Pokéball, flinging it high into the sky.

"Go! My last Pokémon, Latias!"

* * *

**Oooooh, I left you a cliff hanger! Yeah, it was getting long, and I'm ready to post, so you don't get bored. I promise, next chapter is the end of the battle, and stuff will happen.**

***Star! Yay! OK, I called Latios a 'him', and I will be calling Latias a 'her' because they have set genders. All other Pokémon in this could be either one. Got it?**

**Don't forget to review! If you do, you get a… pointy stick?**

**-'-,-'-,-**

**Yeah, I'm running out of ideas. Blah.**

**Here is your ChapterFact!**

"**Grass/Ice types have the most weaknesses in the game, with 7 different types super-effective against them."**

**Thank you for your support! TheElementHero**


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't you just love exams?**

**Yeah, so sorry for not updating. I promise this will be the last battle chapter, even if it has to be a bit longer. GO ASH!**

**Thanks to reviewers!**

**Now may I present…**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Tobias tugged out another Pokéball. "You're doing well," he commented, returning Latios to his Pokéball. "Much better than I expected. But that ends now."_

_Tobias clutched the Pokéball, flinging it high into the sky._

"_Go! My last Pokémon, Latias!"_

* * *

A Pokémon almost identical to Latios swooped out of the Pokéball. Instead of being blue and grey though, she was red and white.

"Latias!"

Ash grinned. "Alright! That's your last Pokémon, and since I took down your Latios, this should be a snap!"

Tobias smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure. Latias! Mist Ball, now!"

Latias cried out, a sphere of droplets forming in front of her. "Tias!"

The ball collided with Torkoal, but it shook it off. "Tork!"

"Torkoal! Use lava plume!"

Torkoal snorted, then roared, a blast of molten rock enveloping Latias. She cried out again, but continued hovering, taking little damage.

"What? Why isn't it effective?"

"Memento. Your attacks are lowered, both of them. None of your moves will be effective against me. Now, Latias, DragonBreath!"

A blaze of fiery energy blasted at Torkoal, slamming into it with a small explosion of electricity.

"Hmph. Not good enough, Tobias! Torkoal, attack with Flamethrower!"

Silence.

"Torakoal? Hello?"

Torkoal moaned, bursts of electricity crackling over its shell. "…Ko…"

Latias smiled, swooping over the field. "Lati! Tias!"

"Torkoal is paralysed! Now we can finish this, Ash! Use Mist Ball!"

The spray of droplets smashed into the immobile fire-type, sending it sprawling backwards, unconscious. "Torkoal!"

"Good job, Latias. All we have to do is beat his last Pokémon, and then we can take the brat to Giovanni."

"I don't think so." Ash pulled his final Pokéball from his belt. "This Pokémon cannot be beaten by a Dragon or Psychic type. This is my last resort! Glalie! Master of Ice, and User of Dark! I chose you!"

Ash chucked the Pokéball, and a blinding flash of light covered the field, a darkened shape gliding out. "Glalie!"

Tobias grimaced. "This is it, Ash. This is the final battle!"

* * *

Anabel glared at the snide man across from her. _So sure that everything will work, so sure that he'll succeed. Well, Ash is going to win against Tobias. That'll wipe that smirk off his face. And now…_

Anabel reached out her hand for a Pokéball, and surprisingly, they were still intact. Reaching out with her thoughts, she felt for her Alakazam's presence, making contact.

_What can I do for you, Anabel?_

She sighed, relieved that her abilities weren't dampened by the Nightmare Stones, and replied, _Can you use teleport? I don't know the layout of the building, but can you focus on an aura? Like, specifically, Ash's?_

_Maybe. I'll have to try, and it will take some time, but I think I can._

Anabel slid her hand off the Pokéball, hoping that it would work. _Please hurry… I need to find Ash!_

* * *

Ash frowned, focused on the battle. _C'mon Glalie… Just take out Latias! And hurry! Anabel could be in danger…_

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ash thrust out a hand. "Glalie! Use Blizzard!"

Tobias smirked. "Too easy. Dodge it!"

Latias whipped out of the way, taunting Glalie, her wings streaking through the air. "Latias!"

"Once more, Glalie!"

"Dodge!"

"Rrrgh… again!"

This time the storm clipped Latias on the stomach, sending her sprawling to the ground. "Lati!"

"No! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Purple waves of light struck Glalie, and it struggled to stay afloat in the air. "Gla…lie…GLALIE!"

It roared, pushing back the waves, released from the grip of energy.

"Sheer Cold, let's go!"

The blast veered off to the side, missing Latias completely. "Tias!"

Tobias frowned. "That was pathetic. I expected better of you, Ketchum. Finish it with Psychic!"

"Counter with Blizzard!"

The two forces collided, the light radiating from them blinding both trainers.

"Urk… Glalie, hold on! I know you can do it! Please!"

Glalie gave a determined push, the ice shooting forward. Seeing this, Ash grinned. "Yes! Keep it up!"

Almost smiling, Glalie gave a mighty shove, the frosty blast making direct contact with Latias. "Gotcha! Finish it with Sheer Cold!"

"Latias! Try to get up!"

Ice coated Latias's limbs, preventing her from moving. "…Lat…"

"GLALIE!" The ice-type roared, launching the attack right on target. "GLA!"

Tobias dropped to his knees. "No! Latias!"

Ash grinned, fist pumping. "Yes! We can win!"

The attack arched through the air, gaining speed…

* * *

_It is done._

Anabel's eyes snapped open, alert. _Wha-_

Her thought never finished though, as the familiar tugging sensation in her stomach took hold, and she felt herself start to fade, saw Giovanni spring up, rushing towards her…

* * *

The ice smashed into Latias, One-Hit-KOing her and sending her frozen form smashing into Tobias. "No! Lati-GAH!"

Tobias flew back, slamming into the wall and sliding down, unconscious as well, Latias sprawled beside him.

"Yes! Great job, Glalie. Although…" Ash frowned, realising something. "I hope I don't cross paths with any other member of Team Rocket, or else I'm guaranteed to lose. Maybe I can-"

A flash of light exploded high above the ground, and a thin, humanoid form fell out of it, tumbling towards the ground.

Anabel.

* * *

**Phew. That's over with. Sadly, Tobias says good-bye. Boo. Ash and Anabel are finally together, but what will Giovanni do now that she's escaped?**

**So so so so so so so SO sorry for making you wait this long. Just letting you know I never (well, rarely) update on weekends, so don't get your hopes up, K?**

**Don't forget to review! If you do, you get a…sushi, I think. I honestly have no idea what it is.**

**-[[]]-**

**Here is your ChapterFact!**

"**Each of the six generations' fire-type starter represents one of the twelve Chinese zodiac. (In order: Dragon, Rat, Rooster, Monkey, Pig, Dog) If the pattern continues, there will likely be twelve generations of Pokémon."**

**Thanks for being such awesome readers! TheElementHero**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! TheElementHero here! What's up?**

**OK, a few people commented about the ChapterFact last time. Let me just say this: DON'T BELIEVE EVERYTHING YOU READ ON THE INTERNET! Maybe that website wasn't accurate, OK? Anyways, it's just a fact, and has no relevance to the story, so it doesn't really matter.**

**Don't forget to check out the poll for my next story on my profile! Vote for whoever you want to be the main character! Pairings would be SabrinaxGiovanni, Marge/Kagari/CourtneyxRuby/Brendan, AnabelxAsh, and MarleyxBrock (Maybe). Poll is open until this story ends! But enough of that. Let's get to why you're here…**

**DISCLAIMER: I no own. Boo.**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Tobias flew back, slamming into the wall and sliding down, unconscious as well, Latias sprawled beside him._

"_Yes! Great job, Glalie. Although…" Ash frowned, realising something. "I hope I don't cross paths with any other member of Team Rocket, or else I'm guaranteed to lose. Maybe I can-"_

_A flash of light exploded high above the ground, and a thin, humanoid form fell out of it, tumbling towards the ground._

_Anabel._

* * *

"Anabel!"

Ash dove forward, arms outstretched, leaping towards the falling figure.

_Thump_

"Ah… Jeez, Alakazam. Couldn't you have given me a warning?" Anabel rubbed her head, wincing. "That was a little too fast, you know?"

"Anabel? Do you think you could let me up?"

"Oh! So sorry, Ash!" Anabel blushed, holding out a hand to Ash. "Um, thanks for catching me there. Alakazam was a _bit_ off target."

"No problem." He took the offered hand, pulling himself up. "Now, what do you think about getting out of here? I mean, we just got back together, but Team Rocket _kind of _knows that I'm here."

"Yeah, I think that's logical."

There was a moment of awkward silence as the two stared at each other. Anabel, a bit unnerved by the staring, took a step back. "What are you-"

Ash suddenly wrapped his hands around her, drawing her close, choking out, "I don't ever want to lose you again!" He stifled a sob of relief, then continued. "Part of me thought you were dead! Please… stay with me. Please, Anabel…"

Anabel shook her head, getting rid of the shock, and embraced Ash. "I will. I won't _ever_ leave you, Ash. I promise."

Ash pulled back, a smile beginning on his lips. "Really?"

Anabel nodded, blinking back tears. "Really."

They stared into each other's eyes, leaning forwards, tilting their heads…

* * *

_A few minutes earlier…_

"Aww, look at the two love birds! Together forever. There's only one problem with this picture. Can you guess what?"

Jessie, James, and Meowth turned their heads away from the screen, very reluctantly. "Um," began James, "They're hugging on a battlefield?"

"Ash is showing too much twerp?" ventured Jessie.

Meowth shook his head. "No, they're not doing the right technique! When you hug, you don't do it right after your love has won a Pokémon battle!" He sat back triumphantly. "There!"

Giovanni put his head in his hands, muttering, "…Why on earth have I not fired you idiots yet…" He stood up, furious. "They're not coming back! Got it? I want you three to get your butts over there, plant the Aura Enhancers, and get your butts back AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! Got it? Now scram!"

The trio shot out of the office, scrambling away as fast as their poor legs would carry them. "Don't worry, boss!" shouted Meowth, sprinting, "We'll do it right!"

"You'd better," growled Giovanni, and he returned his attention to the screen…

* * *

Ash was so close to her, he could see the tears sparkling in her eyes, her joy of seeing him again obvious. "Uh, hey…"

He could feel her pulse quickening under his fingers as she answered hesitantly, "…Yes?"

He leaned forward, and their lips met in a kiss, pure and sweet.

Fireworks went off in Anabel's head, butterflies rushing in her stomach. _He… kissed me! He actually kissed me!_ She could feel herself blushing, and wondered if he felt what she was feeling.

_This is the best moment of my entire life!_

* * *

It was over too soon. They broke apart, faces flushed, Ash himself a little embarrassed. Neither one knew what to say.

Finally, Ash began. "Look, this might be a bit soon, but-"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Ash face-palmed. "Great! Way to ruin a touching moment guys!" He reached for a Pokéball, then remembered. "Uh, Anabel, all my Pokémon except Glalie are fainted, and Glalie's badly damaged. I don't think that I can battle them."

She frowned. "Hm. That's not good. I only have three Pokémon on me. Well, I guess it could be four, if you count _him_."

"_Him _who?"

"Later, OK? Right now I have to get rid of these idiots. Go, Metagross!"

Her steel-psychic Pokémon roared, exploding onto the field, furious. "META!"

"Alright Metagross, use Meteor Mash!"

Team Rocket's eye's widened in shock. "We haven't even finished our motto yet!"

"Who cares, James! Let's go, Seviper!

"Cacnea! Go get 'em!"

Team Rocket's Pokémon sprang towards Ash and Anabel, grinning menacingly.

"Seviper, use Poison Tail!"

"Cacnea, Sucker Punch!"

"Deflect it, Metagross!"

Metagross slammed one of its massive legs into the enemy Pokémon, sending them reeling back towards their owners, already close to being knocked out.

_Whoa. Anabel has gotten a lot stronger than when I last saw her. Her Pokémon are at a really high level!_

Jessie fumed, obviously angry. "OK, twerp, enough games! Meowth, do your thing!"

"Right!"

Meowth leaped from behind, an electronic spike in each paw. "Nighty night, twerps!"

Ash felt the pain sting right below the back of his neck, and right before he lost consciousness he saw Anabel reach for another Pokéball…

There was a loud roar, followed by the sound of booming thunder and a flash of intense light. Then everything faded to black…

* * *

**Another cliff hanger! I'm getting good at these, huh? How was the kiss scene? If you review, please rate on a scale of 1-5, 1 being 'My Pokémon just fainted, it was so bad' and 5 being 'I need a paralyze heal, I'm stunned!'.**

**Like I said, review! Or else Anabel's mysterious Pokémon will prevent me from writing the next chapter! If you do, though, you get and alien, courtesy of Kalcony.**

**(:_:)**

**(The underscore might not show up. Sorry if it doesn't!)**

**Here is your ChapterFact! I hope it's accurate this time… It's a theory, OK!?**

"**If you put together the first letter of all the organisations so far, you can spell out 'GRAMP' (Galactic, Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Plasma). Since Gary Oak calls Professor Oak 'Gramps', the organisation in Gen VI may (and I said may) start with 'S'."**

**Just a theory. Anyways, TheElementHero, over and out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, AbilityShippers! I'm not dead!**

**So so SO sorry about the long wait. Unfortunately, when I got TheComputer back, for some reason all my documents were deleted. Which sucked. I had to remake Chapter 12, and I don't think that this version is as good as the other, but I did my best.**

**I also have to remake Chapter 13. Please bear with me! The next update may take a while!**

**On a side note, do you guys even care what my next story is about? I've only gotten a few votes, which doesn't help me make up my mind. Please take the time to vote! Please! Or else the next story will be the one that pops into my head first. OK?**

**Enough of my ranting. DISCLAIMER: If I owned Pokémon, the Hoenn Frontier Brains would be in every single game, specifically a certain lilac-haired someone. We all know who I'm talking about.**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Jessie fumed, obviously angry. "OK, twerp, enough games! Meowth, do your thing!"_

"_Right!"_

_Meowth leaped from behind, an electronic spike in each paw. "Nighty night, twerps!"_

_Ash felt the pain sting right below the back of his neck, and right before he lost consciousness he saw Anabel reach for another Pokéball…_

_There was a loud roar, followed by the sound of booming thunder and a flash of intense light. Then everything faded to black…_

* * *

Ash grimaced, his vision slowly coming back into focus. _Where am I?_ The area around him was a hallway, seeming to stretch forever. He was leaning against the wall, hidden by an outcropping on either side of him.

_Where's Anabel? _"Ana-"

A hand quickly covered Ash's mouth, muffling his words. "Shh!"

Anabel was glaring at him, though not angrily. "Stay quiet!" she whispered. "You're safe here now… for the time being."

"What?" Ash fingered the spike in the back of his neck, planted there by Team Rocket. "What's this? Some sort of tracking device?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I may know what it is, but… you won't like it."

"Come on. You can tell me! It could help!"

"But…" Anabel stared at her knees, hugging them closer. "I don't want you to be worried. It's fine. Really!"

Ash frowned. "I don't think so… something's up. Please trust me!"

She sighed, and reluctantly began. "Fine. The implants in your neck, and in my wrist, are some sort of Aura Enhancer. They basically drain the aura from us and take it to the Master Control Enhancer, which I assume is somewhere very secure. The longer they stay in, the more aura is drained."

Ash tilted his head thoughtfully. "But if I remove it, then what happens?" He reached for the back of his neck, experimentally.

"No! Don't do th-"

He tugged on the chip, and a jolt of energy coursed through Anabel's body, lifting her an inch off the ground before dropping her with a thud to the floor.

"Ah! Are you OK?"

She winced in pain, but gritted her teeth. I'm fine. But you need to know that when you try to remove it, the device shocks the opposing person. Team Rocket probably did that to prevent us from getting it out, knowing that we don't want to hurt each other. Um… I kind of shocked you trying to get mine out… that's how I know."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's OK. Um… and another thing… I think that once the Aura Enhancers drain enough of our auras, the Nightmare Stones become active… and there's one inside each device."

Silence filled the small area, broken by Ash shaking his head. "I'm not letting that happen! I'm going to get you out of here! Come on!" He grabbed Anabel's hand, pulling her up. "I know where the exit is! If we leave now, we can probably get out of the range of the Aura Enhancers. Let's go!"

"Ash…" Anabel stared sadly at him. "I think it's already too late."

"Don't say that! Think of Espeon! Think of the other Frontier Brains! You have to see them again! Don't let Team Rocket win!"

Something flickered in her eyes, a cold, determined look. "I can try, Ash, I really can."

"Great! Let's go!" A thought occurred to him. "Wait… how did you get here?"

Anabel pulled out a Pokéball marked with a lightning bolt. "Him. But I can't use him now."

"Why? What kind of Pokémon is he?"

"A legendary Electric type. You probably know him… he's one of the legendary b-"

She stopped suddenly, a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong?"

Anabel fell forwards into Ash's arms, whispering, "It's already too late…"

Ash reached out to her aura, using Sir Aaron's gloves. "Why is this happening?"

When he felt what he was looking for, he immediately knew the answer. "Your aura… it's…

* * *

_The soft lilac light usually surrounding the maiden was gone, a faint flickering of dull shadowy energy in its place. Small flickers of memories danced past Ash's eyes, recalling what had happened that day._

_Multiple nightmare attacks used indirectly…_

_One direct nightmare…_

_Telepathic communication with her Pokémon…_

_Teleportation…_

_The Aura Enhancer being implanted…_

_And continuous aura being drained, drawing off her aura until there was nothing left._

* * *

Ash exited her memories, his expression drawn. _She's gone. It's up to me now. I have to get us out of here. Both of us! And fast!_

* * *

**Whew. That's over with. I'm sorry if this isn't as long as it should be, like before, the original copy is gone, so this is made trying to stick as close as possible to the plot.**

**Only a few more chapters to go! Maybe even just one! Please be sure to vote, or like I said, you may not like the next story!**

**Don't forget to review! If you do, you get a… mess!**

**][0-[=]8;'./00=-]**

**Yay! Here is your chapter fact!**

"**In the Japanese original version of the game, the protagonist was named Satoshi. This was in tribute to Satoshi Tajiri, the Pokémon creator."**

**We're almost there! Let's finish it together! TheElementHero**


	13. Chapter 13

**You're probably wondering where I've been.**

**Yes, I know. It was a whole week, maybe more. All of you guys must be like **_**Hey, where's TheElementHero? Is he dead or something? Did he forget about us? Did he get kidnaped by aliens and fed to a mutant freak for dinner?**_

**Well… no.**

**The truth is, I've been so wrapped up in these amazing stories on FanFiction that I forgot about my own. And since I've said sorry so many times, I have a gift: I've already almost completed the next chapter! And, yes, this is way longer than I thought it'd be. Now may I present…**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_The soft lilac light usually surrounding the maiden was gone, a faint flickering of dull shadowy energy in its place. Small flickers of memories danced past Ash's eyes, recalling what had happened that day._

_Multiple nightmare attacks used indirectly…_

_One direct nightmare…_

_Telepathic communication with her Pokémon…_

_Teleportation…_

_The Aura Enhancer being implanted…_

_And continuous aura being drained, drawing off her aura until there was nothing left._

_Ash exited her memories, his expression drawn. "She's gone. It's up to me now. I have to get us out of here. Both of us! And fast!"_

* * *

Ash dashed around the corner, Anabel lifeless in his arms. _It's not too late. I can save her. I'm going to save her! I just need to get out!_

The door was just one turn away when a static tingling began to fizz at the base of Ash's head. "What the-"

As soon as he crossed the line where the tiles shifted from white to black, a bolt of lightning slammed into him, throwing him back into the corridor.

"Hey!" Ash shifted Anabel into one arm, his other hand reaching forward. When it crossed the dividing line, another shock entered his body, making him wince.

"Dang! How am I supposed to get out now?!"

Ash instinctively turned to his belt, reaching for a Pokéball, then remembered his battle. "Shoot! Now what?"

A muffled roar emitted from one of Anabel's Pokéballs, followed by the sound of crackling thunder. "Hey! Whatever Pokémon you are, stop it! I'm trying to get us out!"

An exasperated noise could be heard, and the crackling began again.

"Seriously! I don't have any Pokémon, so there's no way-" Ash stopped, realising what he said. "I don't have any Pokémon… but Anabel does!" He reached for the electrified one, then paused.

_Should I really look at her Pokémon? She didn't show me before… but this is life or death for her! I have to!_

He grabbed it, pressing the button down and tossing it in the air. "Go! Um… Pokémon!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and the Pokémon crashed down with a roar.

Ash's jaw dropped. "No way! It's…"

"Freeze!"

A Team Rocket grunt pointed at Ash, a Zubat perched on his shoulder. "I order you to return that Pokémon to its Pokéball and come back with me to-Hey! Is that a Raikou?"

"Raikou! Use Thunder!"

A blaze of static energy rushed past Ash, making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. The grunt, however, got a lot more than a passing shiver.

The bolt exploded, blowing a hole in the ceiling and tossing the man away into the air. "Hey! I just wanna see your Raikou! I don't wanna battle! HELP!"

Ash grinned, fist-pumping the air. "Yes! Hey, Raikou!"

The beast glared at him questioningly. "Kou?"

"Here." Ash gently lifted Anabel onto its back, saying, "Get her out of here, fast. You need to take her to the Pokémon centre. Don't worry about me, I'll be fin-"

Raikou leapt up before Ash finished, darting across the sky over storming clouds, Anabel's unconscious form draped across its back.

"…Not even a good-bye. OK, then." A heavy weight seemed to have been lifted from his heart, and Ash frowned. _Now to settle the score…I'm coming for you Giovanni! You'd better watch out!_

* * *

Anabel winced in pain. Something was sent a static shock through her body, and even though she was unconscious, her spirit could still sense everything going on.

_Ash, you idiot. The door has an electro-magnetic force field! You don't just- great. You did it again. _Anabel focused on her Pokémon, Raikou, saying, _Get his attention. Maybe he'll realise that we can escape._

_Sure thing._ Raikou roared, electricity sparking over his Pokéball. _Hey! Ash! Look over here! I'm a Pokémon! Pick me!_

Anabel smiled as she saw his hand reach for the Pokéball, then froze. _Ash! Look out! Team Rocket grunt alert! Turn around!_

Ash did, and as he released Raikou he spotted the grunt. "Raikou! Use Thunder!"

_Great job, Ash. Now you can use Raikou to get to safety. Hey! What are you doing?_

Ash was placing her on Raikou, patting his flank and sending him shooting off into the air with Anabel. And without Ash.

_Ash, please! You don't need to get revenge now! You can't rush blindly into these things! Please!_ Ash tried to stop Raikou, but since he was outside of his Pokéball and focused on his task, she couldn't get through to the electric-type.

_Ash! Don't get yourself killed!_

A thought struck her, terror making her shake in fear. _No… Ash, you forgot about the nightmare stones! Giovanni is going to drain your aura, and when he gets enough, when the stones activate…_

* * *

Ash backtracked, searching for that cruel mask of a face, rage fueling him on. _I'm going to slug him so hard he's gonna wish he'd never messed with Anabel! _

He yelled, fueling himself forwards to the office. "GIOVANNI! You're going to PAY!"

* * *

**Yup. What a hard-to-write chapter for me. Not even planned! I never figured out how Ash got from here to… not telling!**

**Happy tears for you if you review!**

**(TvT)**

**ChapterFact time!**

"**Magneton is made by three Magnemite, yet weighs 10 times more. Magnemite weighs 13.2 pounds, but Magneton weighs 132 pounds."**

**Almost done! You guys are so awesome! TheElementHero, over and out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am such an idiot.**

**I was looking over my story, wondering why on earth the reviews had stopped coming, and the traffic was declining. I looked it over, and OMG! I forgot to upload this! No wonder!**

**I apologise for being an idiot. But, somebody has to be, so you should be glad that I'm willing to do it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, this is the last one. I DO NOT OWN! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT FOR THIS MESS OF A STORY!**

* * *

**Fire and Ice (Or Maybe Not)**

_Ash backtracked, searching for that cruel mask of a face, rage fueling him on. 'I'm going to slug him so hard he's gonna wish he'd never messed with Anabel!'_

_He yelled, fueling himself forwards to the office. "GIOVANNI! You're going to PAY!"_

* * *

Ash turned the corner, almost slamming head first into another Team Rocket grunt.

"Hey! What are you doin-"

He grabbed the grunt, slamming him into the wall. "Where's Giovanni?"

"Ak…gah… in his office! Down the hall, the one at the end! Please don't kill me!" he added as an afterthought.

Without a word, Ash lifted the grunt by his shirt collar, and grinned. "You and I are going to have a little talk…"

* * *

Minutes later, Ash emerged from the side-hall, dressed in a grunt uniform. His hat covered his face, a large red 'R' was on his chest, and the Pokémon on his belt was trembling in fear.

_Alright Giovanni. Here I come._

Taking a few casual steps down the hall, he scanned the door at the end. It was solid metal, with a fingerprint scanner on the side.

_That'll be tough to get through. Good thing I brought this guy._

Reaching for his Pokéball, he pressed the button, releasing a very frightened Houndour. Ash knelt down beside it, stroking its head.

"Hey little guy. Can you do me a favour? I just want you to burn a hole in that door there, OK? Can you do that?"

It whimpered, and buried its head in Ash's sleeve. "Dour… Hou!"

"Please!"

The Houndour drew itself back, staring at the door. Letting out a tiny roar, (well, whimper) it blew a small stream of flames at the lock, melting the mechanism into a puddle of twisted, molten goo.

There was a click, and the door swung open.

"Good job! Return!" Ash tapped the Houndour with its Pokéball, clipping it back to his belt. He stood up, pushing open the door, glancing around the office.

"Giovanni?"

Something flashed to his left, and Ash swung blindly at it. "Yaaah!"

Clonk.

A hologram flickered, Giovanni smirking into existence. "Ash. You got the girl out of range of the stones. Now they are unusable. Meddling fool." He scowled, continuing. "This is not over. If you manage to escape the explosion, we will have a battle. Let's find out who is truly the Pokémon Master."

Ash pounded the machine, and it flickered off. "No! Battle me now! Don't run like a coward! Fight me! Why are you being such an-"

BANG

_Oh no… the explosion!_

Smoke billowed into the room, chunks of the ceiling raining down from above. A faint rumbling sound vibrated, and a fissure opened up, burying half of the room.

"NO!"

"Hound!"

The Houndour burst from its Pokéball, shielding Ash from a large chunk of rock. "Hound… hound… hou…"

It struggled, then a bright light flashed, surrounding the Pokémon. "What the-"

"Houndoom!"

With a mighty roar the newly-evolved Pokémon slammed into the rock, sending it flying to the other side of the collapsing office.

"An evolution... it got experience from protecting me." Ash grinned in spite of himself. "Alright! Houndoom! Get us out of here, now!"

The Houndoom grunted, and it lifted Ash onto its back, bounding away, dodging flaming chunks of debris. "Doom!" It leaped up, over top of the collapsed machine the nightmare stones were in. Roaring, it shot a blast of flame, melting an exit into the side of the wall, daylight shining through.

"Yes! Almost there! Just-"

BANG

A concrete slab crashed down from the roof, falling from the ceiling above the pair. With a final burst of energy, the Houndoom threw Ash past the hole pushing the boy out into the morning air. It barked a final goodbye, a millisecond before the ceiling collapsed, burying the entire Team Rocket base.

Burying the Houndoom.

* * *

Ash placed a bundle of flowers on the stone, a single tear dripping down his cheek. Anabel hugged his arm, crying softly into his shoulder.

"He saved me… he saved me so I could live, and so we could be reunited… he gave his life for us." Ash blinked back tears. "Thank you, Houndoom. You gave me back my life; you gave me the best gift you could. I only knew you for minutes… and you offered everything you had. You were loyal to the end."

Anabel sniffed, and in a shaky voice she murmured, "He was the bravest one of us. He saved us."

Ash nodded, the tears flowing freely. "I made it back to you because of him. I got to come back to you, I got to save you… so I think that he should hear what I was writing on the day Team Rocket struck."

Ash pulled out the paper from his jacket, smoothing it out.

"Anabel. The Salon Maiden of the Battle Frontier. Our time together has made me realise something, that something has created a bond between us. We are the best of friends; at least I hope we are. That's why I did something I should have done three years ago.

"I took up on Scott's offer. I am now member of the Battle Frontier, and I will be sharing one of the Battle Facilities with a Frontier Brain. I think you can guess who.

"I hope that for the rest of our time together we can become a bit more than friends. Anabel, I am the Salon Knight Ash. And I am sworn to protect you for the rest of my life."

Ash saw the tears of joy shining in Anabel's eyes; he felt her happiness as she flung her arms around him. And he knew that he had made the right decision, and he carried that thought with him forever.

* * *

**Don't cry. I'm not *sniff* crying.**

**This has been a truly wonderful writing experience. By the way, this is my first FanFiction. Surprised? I hope you guys have enjoyed as much as I have. Thanks to all! You guys are so awesome!**

**TheElementHero**


End file.
